ydgmusicfandomcom-20200215-history
Silence Speaks - While She Sleeps (song)
'"Silence Speaks" '''is the fourth song released from English Metalcore band While She Sleep's third studio album ''You Are We. The song features Bring Me the Horizon vocalist Oliver Sykes. Reception Much like the past 3 songs released prior, "Silence Speaks" received heavy praise from fans and critics alike. Oliver Sykes appearance in the song and the song's music video was a big factor in the song drawing attention. Lyrics Where is your heart? Can we beat this if we all Tear the borders, break the walls Together as one The cruel hand of a faithless destiny that never sleeps The guiltless restraints assured by deceit, are we free? Are we all alone? If you’re gonna accuse me of pouring too much salt in the wound We have just proved that they can pollute our heads with the news They will manipulate the masses again If you’re gonna accuse me of telling you what you already knew It’s the same song sung with a different truth And all of us forget it cause our head’s inside the noose They will manipulate the masses again Yeah yeah yeah we won’t forget it You better pray for absolution You can change but you can’t deny A new wave in a terror nation Why do we ignore the warning signs? Board it up, the borders are shut The blood of the innocent is under the rug White lies in a world corrupt Are we too blind to see through honest eyes? War will cease when we refuse to fight Where is your heart? Can we beat this if we all Tear the borders, break the walls Together as one The cruel hand of a faithless destiny that never sleeps The guiltless restraints assured by deceit, are we free? Are we all alone? Are we all alone? Hope widows, shattered windows Restriction without effect Dead lines in silhouettes Why do we ignore the warning signs Cold calls to derelict homes Needles at the side of the road Wires and liars like thorns that won’t let go Are we too blind to see through honest eyes? War will cease when we refuse to fight Tell me where is your heart? I think the silence speaks volumes Now we march to our own drums They’re only singing what they want to be sung Hate’s become the new anthem How could you? When did our veins run numb? We treat our species like a fucking flood Hate’s becoming our new anthem The longer I live I learn that we don’t belong We’ve taken more than we can give And you’d do better on your own The longer I live I learn that we don’t belong We’ve taken more than we can give And you’d do better, better on your own Are we all alone? Tear the borders break the walls Take us back to when we’re all Together as one, taught to love Born to live and let go Tear the borders break the walls Take us back to when we’re all Together as one, taught to love Born to live and let go Category:While She Sleeps Category:You Are We